Reunion
by Ceestar
Summary: COMPLETED Nigel Uno has just started at his new school, and he wishes the KND were still what they were, watch out what you wish for, it might just come true.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Beginning  
  
Nigel Uno was now in the eighth grade, he attended Oakland Vale High School. Nigel was at his locker, he opened it and saw a photo. It was of him and his six old friends, underneath it was a sticker saying 'Kids Next Door Forever!'. He stared at his 10 year old self. He stood in the middle and his friends stood around him.  
  
Though he was only a new student, he had only started a week ago, the day before a big test, so he had to sit the test.  
  
Today was the day to get their results. 'I hope I didn't do too bad' He thought to himself as he walked down the hallway, there were already a lot of kids there, gathering around to see their test scores, there was also a lot of commotion. "Hey, who came first?"  
  
"Don't know, let's see, it was Brenette again."  
  
"Not Beatles again!"  
  
That caught Nigel's attention, Brenette Beatles, the former Numbuh 7? No way! Maybe it was just a coincidence.  
  
"What did I come?" Nigel looked up at the score board and his eyes widened. "2ND!! Cool! What the." His eyes widened even more, two places under his own name, in 4th place was the name, Wallabee Beatles, the former Numbuh 4! Maybe.  
  
At lunch, Nigel stood against a wall, thinking about what he had seen earlier that morning on the scoreboard. Just then, he was snapped out of deep thought when he heard something from around the corner.  
  
"Come on! Gimme your lunch money!"  
  
Nigel looked around the corner and saw Tony, the tenth grade bully, pinning a seventh grade girl to the wall. He couldn't just watch a little girl get bullied by such a jerk.  
  
"Oi Tony, let her go!" He jumped out from his spot and pointed at Tony. Tony dropped the girl and she ran off. "Why hello Uno. Well, if you don't want me to push around some little seventh grader, I'll push you around instead." He grabbed Nigel by the collar and now he was the one pinned to a wall.  
  
"Let him go Tony!" Nigel heard a familiar voice before he passed out. 


	2. The Beatles Are Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
The Beatles Return  
  
" Nigel? Nigel?"  
  
Nigel could hear a very familiar voice in his ear, he knew it had to belong to a girl.  
  
"You okay buddy?"  
  
Now he could hear another voice, but this time it was a boy's voice.  
  
"Ehh.." Nigel groaned.  
  
"Hey bro, I think he's coming to."  
  
"Where am I?" Now that his eyes were coming to focus, Nigel could see two blondes sitting beside him.  
  
"In my room, glad you're finally waking up." The boy said.  
  
"Are you okay Nigel, or should I say, well, you know." The girl winked.  
  
"How do you know my name? And have I met you somewhere before?" His vision was focusing properly now. "Hey, aren't you guys?"  
  
The girl giggled, "how've you been, Numbuh 1?"  
  
Nigel sat up and smiled. "Numbuh 7, Numbuh 4? It's nice to see you guys again."  
  
"Yeah, we've missed you Numbuh 1" Numbuh 4 still wore an orange hooddie and blue jeans. Numbuh 7 wore her red t-shirt with a '7' stitched onto it, with her purple jeans and purple bandana (tied around her neck).  
  
"Man, I haven't been called that in three years. How have you guys been anyway?"  
  
"Just fine, it has been pretty boring for the last three years without all our missions though." Numbuh 4 tossed him a drink and popper.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey what about me?!" Numbuh7 threw a pillow at her brother, who then tossed her a popper and sandwich as well. "How'd you guys get me here anyway?" Numbuh 1 un-wrapped his sandwich and threw it into the bin near the door.  
  
"We carried you here, what do you think?" Numbuh 7 bounced up and down in her chair.  
  
"Let me explain" Numbuh 4 saw the shocked face on his former leaders face.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Well, if it aren't the Safety Patrol, here to save poor little Uno." Tony dropped Nigel onto the ground.  
  
Safety Patrol? Yeah, we're part of the safety patrol  
  
"He looks like he's ready for a fist fight, you handle him and I'll take care of that kid." Brenette Beatles looked from Tony to Nigel.  
  
"You know," Wallabee left his eyes on Tony. "He looks awfully familiar."  
  
"I know, but we can't think about that now, on the count of three."  
  
"Right"  
  
"1."  
  
"2."  
  
"3!!!" They said in union.  
  
Wallabee went straight for Tony and Brenette leaped over him and towards Nigel.  
  
"What the..?" Brenette looked at him, "It can't be!" Even though she knew it was wrong, she opened Nigel's bag and looked through it. "Oh my gosh.."  
  
"What is it? HA! Missed me!" Wallabee looked over at his sister.  
  
"I know why this kid looks so familiar." She said.  
  
"Why? Come on Tony, you're faster than this"  
  
"It's, Numbuh 1!"  
  
"WHAT! Aghh!!" The shock made Wallabee let his guard down and was punched into a tree.  
  
"Wallabee!" Brenette packed the things back into Nigel's back and lift him onto her back. She jumped over to her brother and defended him from Tony. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, we have to get him home!" He got up and ran off towards the front gate.  
  
"We'll finish this another day Tony." Brenette ran towards her brother.  
  
"Wait a sec, what about his classes?" Wallabee stopped for a second but then continued running as his sister ran past him.  
  
"Don't worry, I saw his timetable, he's got a free period before home time."  
  
"Right, come on, let's take him home." *ENDFLASHBACK*  
  
"Wow, thanks guys." Numbuh 1 had now finished his sandwich and popper.  
  
"No problem Numbuh 1, you're our leader." Numbuh 7 smiled.  
  
"No, I was. The Kids Next Door are no more." He looked sadly at her.  
  
"Hey Numbuh 1, on a brighter note, are you coming to the disco tomorrow night?" Numbuh 4 snapped.  
  
"Disco?"  
  
"Yeah, heard Abigail's singing there tomorrow night."  
  
"ABIGAIL!" 


	3. Planning for the Disco

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Planning for the Disco  
  
The next day, at school, the three reunited friends sat down under a tree.  
  
"So, is this the Abigail you're talking about the same one, you know, Numbuh 5?"  
  
Numbuh 1 looked up at the tree's leaves swaying about.  
  
"Don't know," Numbuh 7 joined him in looking up at the tree's leaves "I was just looking at the latest updates on the notice board, when I saw it, it was a flyer about thee disco tonight, it said:  
  
Friday 7th of July  
  
Term 1 Disco  
  
Performing, Abigail..  
  
It didn't say her last name or anything."  
  
"Well, don't you know if she comes if comes to this school or not? You must have seen her in one period or another!" Numbuh 1 jumped up to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Numbuh 1." Numbuh 7 tried to keep her eyes on the leaves. " It's just that Numbuh 4 and I are part of the Safety Patrol. So we're hardly ever in class. We have to take after school classes."  
  
"I'm sorry Numbuh 7, I didn't mean to get upset." He sat back down and closed his eyes (he hasn't got his sunglasses on).  
  
"That's okay." She smiled.  
  
"So uh, you going to the Disco or what?" Numbuh 4 lay down to see what was so interesting in the sky.  
  
"Yeah sure, but I don't know how to get there, where is it anyway?" Numbuh 1 looked over at Numbuh 4.  
  
" In the hall, I'm sure you're folks are going to be willing to take you." Numbuh 4 found himself quite attached to the sight of the sky.  
  
"No, my folks are out of town." "Hey, we can take you, we just have to pretend you're my boyfriend. Hehe." Numbuh 7 giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, you still have Lizzie huh?"  
  
"No, I broke up with her a while ago."  
  
"And do you really think Numbuh 1 will want to be YOU'RE girlfriend!" Numbuh 4 laughed and got a punch in the head for it. "OW!!"  
  
"No, I don't mind, you've been an excellent friend anyway Numbuh 7, so if that's all it takes, I don't mind at all." Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 1, then jumped on him.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NUMBUH 1?!?! AND WHO ARE YOU?!?!"  
  
"Numbuh 4! Get off him! Numbuh 1's just being sweet, thanks." Numbuh 7 dragged her brother off of her leader.  
  
"Sorry." Numbuh 4 helped Numbuh 1 to his feet.  
  
"Oh that's okay, I don't really mind."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right? You seem, so, so, soft!" Numbuh 7 looked at him as if Numbuh 1 were an alien or something.  
  
"Maybe the years of no missions are getting to me. So, what time can you pick me up?" Numbuh 1 got out some paper and a pen. "Here, this is my new address." He wrote down his address and handed it to Numbuh 7.  
  
"Okay, thanks, I'll pick you up 'round 5:30, the disco starts at 6, and be sure to dress nice." She winked .  
  
"Yeah, whatever." The boys aid together.  
  
YES! Another chapter done! Yes!!! Please review. The next chapter is going to be a chapter just to fill you in on Numbuh 7. 


	4. Numbuh 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Numbuh 7  
  
Okay, just a brief explanation on Numbuh 7:  
  
Numbuh 7 (a.k.a. Brenette Beatles) Age: 13/14 (somewhere in between)  
  
Looks: She has the same mushroom haircut like Numbuh 4, only that it's up to her shoulders. A red -shirt with a stitched on '7'. The jeans that she wears are purple and her shoes are the same as Numbuh 4's.  
  
Description: Well, she's practically a girl version of her twin brother Numbuh 4. Though she's as tough as her brother, she has a soft side like Numbuh 5. No matter how much she tries to deny it, Numbuh 7 has a giant crush on Numbuh 1, the boys don't know it, but the girls do. Because everybody has a specialty, and Numbuh 7 really shares hers with Numbuh 4, people would say 'her' specialty would be cooking. I don't really know what else to say about her, but she's really loyal to Numbuh 1 and really loves Numbuh 4, she'd b3e willing to do anything for him.  
  
What is her room like: Basically, she has a lot of stuff in her room. It's really made up a combination of Numbuh 4 and 5's rooms. The training half of her room, and the uh 'cool' part of her room. Like, in the training part, it has a wrestling ring, a mini-gym that has stuff like a treadmill, weights and stuff like that. The 'cool' part is also like a relaxation part. Beanbags, t.v. , photos, and even a bar (that serves milkshakes and stuff, no alcohol). Some other things in her room are her library of cook books and a few comics, her bed which is a Queen sized bunk. Yep, a queen sized on the top and a slightly bigger queen sized on the bottom in case she fell out, really, it's made of planks of wood and mattresses. She also has a study a study area for designing things and a computer, and you get the point. 


	5. The Disco

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Chapter 5: The Disco  
  
That night, the three former operatives, stood out in front of the doors to their school hall. "Wow," Numbuh 7 took a look at the hall. "Beautiful." "Yeah, beautiful." The boys weren't talking about the hall however, they had their eyes laid on Numbuh 7. "Huh?" She turned around to see her brother and her 'boyfriends' eyes on her, they quickly turned away. She giggled. Numbuh 1 was wearing a plain and simple tux, black, white flower in the shirt pocket, nothing too fancy. Numbuh 4 had the same thing on, only his tux was a sparkly, sky blue. Numbuh 7, had a kimono (You know, those traditional Japanese dresses, in case anyone wanted to know), it was the same colour as Numbuh 4's tux, or vis-verser (A/N I think that's how you spell it, sorry, I'm terrible in English grammar ^^*), her hair was as usual, so you couldn't see her eyes that much, but if you could, you could see the sparkly blue that's in them.  
  
"Shall we go?" Numbuhs 1 and 4 said together, holding out their hands, the way guys do when their about to walk a girl in to a formal place or something. "Okay," Numbuh 7 stood in the middle of her 'men' and they all linked arms. "Let's go guys." She smiled and walked with them, they could hear other boys jealous whispers, especially about Numbuh 1, seeing Numbuh 4's Numbuh 7's brother.  
  
Once inside, they could all see the disco ball above them and all the couples, Numbuh 7 thought happily ' I'm so lucky, I got _two_ boys in my life, hehe' They found a table for four, and sat down. "I'll go get drinks." Numbuh 1 offered. "No, I'll go get them," Numbuh 4 beat him up and walked off to the drinks table. "Hey, Numbuh 7?" Numbuh 1 made sure there wasn't anyone around to hear them. "Yes sir?" She looked at him. "Please, don't call me sir," he sweat dropped. " I'm not you're leader anymore." "Yes you are." She said re-assuringly. "No matter how far we are apart, or even if we don't like each other any more, you'll always be my leader." She smiled at him, he smiled back. " So what did you want to say to me?" "Well, it's just that." The former KND leader began to sweat. "Umm, I was just wondereing if, uh.." But he was cut of as Numbuh 4 returned from the drinks table with three cups. "Okay, here you go." "Thanks." "Thanks." "Umm, did I come back at a bad time or something?" Numbuh 4 saw the uncomfortable face on Numbuh 1's face. "Uh, no, actually, you're the perfect person I wanted to talk to Numbuh 4. Come, will you please excuse us Numbuh 7." Numbuh 1 smiled in a very worried look. "Uh, sure." Numbuh 7 looked at them, confused. Numbuh 1 grabbed Numbuh 4's arm and led him off into a corner. Numbuh 7 watched the two talking, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, but it had to be something big, because when Numbuh 1 stopped talking, Numbuh 4 jumped up and looked awfully excited. He was jumping up and down (which is very unlike Numbuh 4) and throwing his arms up into the air (A/N Okay, os he wasn't really jumping up and down, more like bobbing up and down on is feet ^^*). When they came back, Numbuh 1 had whispered something like 'Now remember not to tell her alright Wallace?'. At that point, Numbuh 7 knew it had to be REALLY important, not only had Numbuh 1 used Numbuh 4's firs name, but he used it in the really formal way. "What was that all about boys?" She asked. "NOTHING!" They both answered immediately. She shrugged and took a sip of her drink, 'I'll figure it out sooner or later anyways.' She thought.  
  
What the heck was Numbuh 1 trying to say, and what got Numbuh 4 so excited? I can't believe I've completed another chapter (!! This story's about half way there, so I'm starting to think of a sequel, but I want to know if people want one first, so please review and tell me if you want a sequel or not okay? Thank you. 


	6. Welcome Back Abigail

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Welcome Back Abigail  
  
A/N I'm Back!!! Okay, last time, Numbuh 1 had something to say to Numbuh 7, but then he couldn't finish and he told Numbuh 4, Numbuh 4 was very excited but Numbuh 7 has no idea what the heck is going on?!?!?! And while I'm here, when are they going to meet Abigail?!?!?!! (Doesn't the title spoil everything?) Okay, lets's go!!  
  
"You boys aren't going to tell me are you?" Numbuh 7 leant forward on the table, the boys leant back, almost scared. "I've forgotten how scary Numbuh 7 can be." Numbuh 1 whispered into Numbuh 4's ear. "How do you think I feel?" Numbuh 4 answered. "I have to live with her!" Numbuh 7 leant forward a bit more, when the lights all dimmed down. "Hey, I think the show's starting." Numbuh 1 said, his face had 'SAVEMESAVEMESAVEME' all over it, he was pushing back against the table, and he was facing the stage, trying to avoid Numbuh 7. "Yeah, let's uh watch." Numbuh 4 looked exactly the same. "All right," Numbuh 7 sat back into her chair (the boys sighed a sigh of relief). "I'll let you boys off easy this time." She smiled and also turned her attention towards the stage. "Okay, good evening everyone." The principal of Oakland Vale High, Mr. Tower was on the stage. He wore a HORRIBLE looking outfit on, it was ORANGE (I have nothing against the colour orange, but, an orange tux, ewwwwww, no offence to anyone that likes orange tuxes)!! "Welcome everyone, to the Oakland Vale High, Term 1 disco. I hope everyone's enjoying themselves." A large cheer was let out. "Okay, I see you are all enjoying yourselves (another cheer was let out), okay you can stop it now (yet another cheer), STOP IT!" And with that, everyone watched their principal run off the stage with his face in his hands. Everyone laughed. Numbuh 1 looked at the stage and then to Numbuh 7. "Get used to it," she said. Just then, a girl walked up onto the stage, she had brown, plaited hair, a blue t-shirt and black pants (A/N does anyone but me notice, that in the show, numbuhs 3 and 5 don't seem to wear pants). "Hey! It's her! It's Abigail!" Numbuh 4 got up in his seat. "Yeah." Numbuh 1 jumped up too. "So how are we going to get her attention?"  
  
"I don't know." Numbuh 7 stayed in her seat. "I guess we totally forgot about that. Hmm." Numbuh 7 put her hand on her chin, as if in deep thought, by the time she snapped out of it, the performance was over. "Grrr," Numbuh 4 started shaking. "I can't take it! NUMBUH 5, TABLE 8!" He yelled out, the other two stared at him. Luckily, nobody but Abigail heard him. She turned in the direction of the voice, shocked to hear her old nickname. She saw the two blondes and the one with no hair at all, she nodded and walked towards them. "Hi guys. Long time no see." She said. "Welcome back, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 stood up and gave her a seat, Numbuh 4 had gone to get her a drink. "We've missed you." Numbuh 7 gave her a hug. "It's really been a while." Numbuh 4 came back with Numbuh 5's drink. "Here you go Numbuh 5, boy, it's been a while since I've said that." "Thanks Numbuh 4, you've become a lot more, uh, polite since I last saw you." "Yeah, whatever." He sat down. "Hey Numbuh 1, shouldn't you tell Numbuh 5 as well?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, Numbuh 5, can you come over here for a second?" Numbuh 1 took her by the arm. "HEY! Why don't I get to know?!?!" Numbuh 7 jumped out of her seat. "Don't worry, you'll know it time, maybe...hehe" Numbuh 4 sat back in his seat, avoiding his sister's anger. "HMPH! WhatEVER!!!!" Numbuh 7 sat down and folded her arms. Numbuh 4 turned around to see Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 walking back, Numbuh 5 was giggling. "Oh man," Numbuh 5 sat down. "Numbuh 7." 


	7. Stolling Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Strolling Down Memory Lane  
  
The next day, the gang (or what's of them), were all sitting under a tree, after school. Numbuh 1 was lying on his back, on the grass, half sleeping (please note that he still doesn't have his sunglasses with him). Numbuh 5 was lying on her stomach, her knees and below were in the hair, swinging back and forth. Numbuh 4 had his arms crossed and was leaning against the tree's trunks, his head was down, on his chest, I guess everyone was trying to sleep or something. Numbuh 7 was the same as her brother, but she had her arms crossed behind her head and she was up in the tree, sitting on a branch. Everyone was enjoying the shade of the tree, and the gentle breeze that was blowing in their faces. "Man, this is really," Numbuh 7 still had her eyes closed. "Relaxing, and nice huh?" "Oh yeah, Numbuh 5 has missed days like these." "Mm, hmm. The breeze feels great." Numbuh 4 nodded, he sounded really sleepy. "Yeah." Numbuh 1 half-opened his eyes, gazing at the sky through the leaves. "This is great and all, it feels like old days, but something's missing." "Yeah, something just doesn't feel right, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Numbuh 5 looked over at Numbuh 1 then closed her eyes again. "Wonder what it is? It just feels really, empty." Numbuh 4 blinked twice and kept 'sleeping'. "Hmm." Numbuh 1 thought. "2, 3 and 6" Numbuh 7 said. "Huh?" The others looked up. "Isn't it obvious?" She continued. "Now that the four of us have gotten together again, we feel almost like we were 5 years ago, but the only thing is that we're still missing three of our members, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 6." "That's got to be it." Numbuh 1 sat up. "On a brighter note. When did you start at Oakland Vale High Numbuh 5?" "Not too long ago, like half way through year 7 I guess, why?" "No reason, just thought it be better if we talked about something a little 'happier'." "Yeah, but I can't help but think what Hoagie, Kuki and Dexter (A/N Dexter is Numbuh 6, you'll meet him soon) are doing right now." Numbuh 5 look at the sky, and the clouds seemed to have formed the faces of three old friends. "I really do miss them." "So do I." Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 7 said at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled. "We all do. Boy, do I ever miss the good old days, our friendship, our treehouse, our games, the candy, and." "The missions." They all said together. "Remember 30C?" Numbuh 5 still had her eyes hut, thinking of Operation A.R.C.T.I.C. "Do I?!?! If I ever see that guy again, I'm going to KILL HIM!" Numbuh 4 punched his fist into his other palm. "Or how about that lice monster time?" Numbuh 1 looked over to Numbuh 5. "Very funny! How was I supposed to know?" Numbuh 5 threw a small rock at him, but Numbuh 1 caught it, with his eyes closed! "Good old Numbuh 1."Numbuh 5 said in response. "You were so scared huh bro?" Numbuh 7 picked a leaf off of the tree and dropped it onto Numbuh 4's face. "How'd you know?!?! You weren't even an operative yet back then!" "Numbuh 1 told me." She giggled. "Numbuh 4 absently through a rock at Numbuh 1, who caught it. "What is it with you guys and throwing rocks at me?" He asked. The other's just giggled, Numbuh 1 soon joined in with the laughing.  
  
OH YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Please note that I have only seen up to Operation C.A.M.P, and never saw Operation C.A.B.L.E.-T.V, because I missed it and only saw Operation C.A.M.P, I only saw it when they were teaing Mr. B and he was turned into a baby etc. Please review!! 


	8. A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
A New Discovery  
  
About a week ago, Oakland Vale High's year 7 and 8's had to once again, take another test. There was still about ten to fifth teen minutes until the end of lunch, and the results were up.  
  
The four old friends had just finished eating and were walking towards the score board. Numbuh 7 still had half her sandwich in her mouth, she was walking proudly in front of the others.  
  
"What did you get last time Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 was looking up at the ceiling, half in deep thought about who knows what (A/N well I do.. Bwahahahaha). "I got fourth, I was just beaten by the one who should've come fourth." She looked at Numbuh 4, who heard her and stuck his tongue out at her, with an evil little grin on his face. "At least you didn't come fifth, hehe" He responded.  
  
Numbuh 1 looked forward and saw the score board, no one was there and Numbuh 7 was still proudly walking towards it. He just sighed and looked up again, with his hands behind his head.  
  
"AGHHH!!!!"  
  
Numbuh 1 looked forward again and saw Numbuh 7 standing in front of the score board, choking on her sandwich, most likely because she's the one that screamed.  
  
They all ran over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" The boys asked together as Numbuh 5 kept patting her on the back, trying to stop her choking. She wasn't able to say it, so she pointed up to the score board.  
  
They all (except for Numbuh 7 who had taken out a bottle of water) looked up at the score board, found Numbuh 7's name and looked at the place next to it.  
  
"2ND!" They were all pretty shocked. Numbuh 7 had a reputation for always getting first.  
  
"Who *cough* beat me *cough*?" Numbuh 7 looked up, her left arm over Numbuh 5's shoulder, she had just stopped coughing. "WHA.!!" Then she started again.  
  
The others looked up at the name in first place. "Oh my gosh." Numbuh 1 said, his mouth feel open. "What? Oh.." Numbuh 4 just stared. "Is everyone seeing what Numbuh 5 is seeing?" Above Numbuh 7's name, was the person in first pace, Dexter Sanban. "Dex? No way!" Numbuh 7 thought of the name, Dexter Sanban, also known as Numbuh 6 of the Kids Next Door. "Huh?" Just then the bell rang and teens (A/NYUCK! Teenagers. WAAA *cries and floods the room* I'm gonna turn into one of those disgusting things in less than two months, NOOO!!) of all ages came flooding in. The year eights and sevens were all going to the score board. "Hmm," Numbuh 1 stood on his toes and looked at all the rushing heads. 'Where is he?' He thought. Numbuh 4 saw him so he leant against a wall to keep his balance, then he cupped his hands together and bent down a little. Numbuh 1 smiled and climbed up onto Numbuh 4's hands (A/N Being the tough guy that he is, Numbuh 4 didn't really have any trouble holding Numbuh 1 on his hands. So as long as he was able to lean on the wall if it took over a minute). "Anything?" Numbuh 5 looked up. "No, wait, yes! I think that's him!" "Are you sure?" Numbuh 5 stated to get excited. 'Well, let's find out." Numbuh 7 copied her brother and let Numbuh 5 climb on. "Oh my gosh, Numbuh 5 does believe it's.them!" "Them?" The Beatles said together. "Isn't it just Dexter?" "No, of course not." Numbuh 5 smiled. "It's Kuki. yikes!" Numbuh 1 fell but Numbuh 5 caught him before he fell to far. Numbuh 7 let Numbuh 5 down and looked over at her brother who had fallen over at the name, he was looking at the floor. Suddenly, two brunette 14 year olds, one boy and one girl, came over to them, to see what the noise was (Numbuh 4 fell pretty hard, OUCH!). "Uh," The boy murmured. "Do I know you?" He asked, no one is particular. "Oh my gosh." The girl said. The others didn't say anything. Numbuh 4 looked up. The girl gasped. "Wally?" "Kuki?"  
  
YES! Finshied, sorry I took so long, well, there you go ppl! Thank you for reading! 


	9. Numbuh 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Numbuh 6  
  
This is just a quick Numbuh 6 bio for you all.  
  
Real Name: Dexter (Dex) Sanban  
  
Operative: Numbuh 6  
  
Age: 13/14 (I think they all are)  
  
Description: Well, Numbuh 6 is a brainiac. He can type on 10 (or more) computers at once, and well, he's really really smart (like Wade from Kim Possible or something). But this guy may be smart, but it runs in the family, you can't have a Sanbane that's not insane can you?  
  
Looks: Okay, he wears a yellow t-shirt with a lime green fringe. I guess my imagination isn't that good, but his hair is just basically Numbuh 3's fringe and yeah (obviously he has hair on his scalp, but you can't normally see it).  
  
Room: What can I say? Instead of a room of toys, he has a room of computers and posters of Einstein or something. See I told you, I don't have a great imagination. 


	10. Six Down, One to Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
I would like to apologise for the long wait on this chapter, it's just nobody reviewed, so I thought no body was reading. I guess I can't expect everyone to review every chapter, but honestly, it helps me. Thank you for all the reviews to the story, now, the long awaited CHAPTER 10! Oh, and I would like to apologise for how short the chapters are, I'm not very good am I?  
  
Chapter 10: Six Down One to Go!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Numbuh 4!!" The girl ran up and was hugging Numbuh 4 around his neck. "I can't believe it's you!!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It's nice to see you too Numbuh 3. Now, could you please let go of me?"  
  
She put him down and stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look so different! I just can't believe it's you! It's been so long!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I would love for us all to have a better reunion, but we're gonna be late for class. How say we all meet at the tree by the canteen after school." Numbuh 1 pointed out.  
  
"Yeah!" They all said together. The boy (Numbuh 6) looked around at them before leaving for class.  
  
"Well, after four long suffering years, we're all starting to get back together huh?" Numbuh 1 sat in a circle with the others later that day.  
  
"Yeah, but none the less, we're still missing someone." Numbuh 5 looked up at the trees.  
  
Everyone sighed and thought about their missing comrade.  
  
"Hey," Numbuh 6 brightened the look on his face. "Look at us, we've gotten this far, I'm sure we'll find him sooner of later."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, how have you guys been?" Numbuh 4 turned away when he saw Numbuh 3 looking at him.  
  
"Good thanks, but we only just came to Oakland Vale really, we've been in Japan."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that you only just got here to Oakland Vale recently." Numbuh 7 said angrily.  
  
"What's your problem?" Numbuh 6 looked at her.  
  
"Well, Numbuh 7 always got the top marks in all the tests, but in the last test, you know, you beat her, it'll take her a while to calm down. Say, until next week or something." Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 6, who sweat dropped.  
  
"So, like I was saying," Numbuh 6 continued. "Since we all broke up, our family moved to Japan, and Numbuh 3 and I had been going to school there."  
  
"YEAH!" Numbuh 3 was bouncing up and down. "Then, we finally came back to America, and enrolled here at Oakland Vale!"  
  
"So, no wonder we hadn't seen you guys around much." Numbuh 1 fell back to lie on the grass.  
  
"Numbuh 5 has a theory," Numbuh 5 put her chin into her hand (as if thinking hard).  
  
"What?" Numbuh 3 looked over at her, so did everyone else.  
  
"Well, a bit like what Numbuh 6 said. Look at us, there's already the six of us, and I was just wondering, could this be fate?"  
  
"You raise a very good point there Numbuh 5." Numbuh 4 said. "We all moved away to different places, like Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 6, they even went to Japan, and that's pretty far away. Still, just as a few of us are finding each other, they come back to America, and even come here to Oakland Vale High. This just doesn't seem to be a coincidence to me, it just seems like something, more."  
  
"Impressive huh? Since we joined the Safety Patrol, and have been taking those coaching lessons, Numbuh 4's gotten a whole lot smarter!" Numbuh 7 teased.  
  
"We shouldn't get too excited, we aren't FULLY the Kids Next Door again, now are we?" Numbuh 1 looked at the clouds.  
  
"Oh come one Numbuh 1," Numbuh 6 looked over at him. "Think positive, if what Numbuh 4 and 5 say is right, Numbuh 2 will be back soon, I can feel it."  
  
"Yeah Numbuh 1," Numbuh 7 patted him on the shoulder. "It sounds weird, but just before we ran into you a few weeks back. I'd been getting weird feelings in my stomach. I thought I was just getting sick, but the feeling was, nice! I felt like something wonderful was going to happen, and something wonderful did happen, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on." Numbuh 4 smiled. "Over the last few weeks, haven't you been happy to see your old friends again. I mean, you were, are, our leader, and nothing can change that."  
  
"WAS!" Numbuh 1 shut his eyes tight. "I was the Kids Next Door leader, and I was Numbuh 1, I think we should be more realistic. My name is Nigel Uno, I am no longer the leader of the Kids Next Door!" He got up, picked up his bag and began to walk off, when he felt someone pulling at his arm.  
  
"How can you say that Numbuh 1?" It was Numbuh 7.  
  
"Nigel!"  
  
"Fine then, Nigel. How can you say that Nigel? You still are the leader of The Kids Next Door, we all still look up to you, just like we did three years ago. Even when we were all separated, I still thought of you as our leader, Numbuh 2 as our mechanic, Numbuh 3 as our diversion specialist, Numbuh 4 as my brother and tough guy, Numbuh 5 as an older sister, and Numbuh 6 as our brainiac. Even though we weren't together, and we couldn't keep in touch, I still felt like I had a duty to help kids rule over the adults! I still felt I had the duty, no, the honour, of being Numbuh 7!" Numbuh 7's eyes started to water.  
  
Numbuh 1 stared at her and sat back down.  
  
"I'm sorry Numbuh 7. I guess, I want to forget the pain, the pain of when we had our last mission, the good-bye party, and when it actually happened. I felt, so alone. I was scared I'd never see you guys again."  
  
Numbuh 7 and the others smiled at him.  
  
"And (A/N I know, I'm not supposed to star a sentence with and, but oh well), you guys are right. Who cares about Nigel Uno, I'm Numbuh 1!"  
  
"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 clenched his hand into a fist happily.  
  
"Numbuh 1 forever." Numbuh 5 slapped him on the back.  
  
"That's who you'll always be to us." Numbuh 6 looked happily at his leader.  
  
"YAY!!! You rule Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3 jumped up and down.  
  
"So, meet here tomorrow before school, let's say 8:00a.m. sharp okay?"  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Kids Next Door, dismissied!"  
  
Everyone saluted and walked home.  
  
Numbuh 1 smiled as he walked, and thought happily, "I just know we'll find you Numbuh 2, you just wait and see."  
  
YEAH! I've finally completed this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. Was it touching, or too sappy? 


	11. The Missing LinkFound!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
The Missing Link.Found!  
  
The gang was sitting on some silver seats in the playground. They were all eating their lunch (hmm, how boring is that?). They had had their morning meeting (that I said in the last chapter), the weather was great, but now the skies were grey and the clouds were black.  
  
"Sorry about yesterday guys." Numbuh 1 said half way between his sandwich.  
  
"Eh, don't worry 'bout it Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 slapped him on the back.  
  
'I see you've been working out.' Numbuh 1 thought.  
  
"We've all had it tough these last few years." Numbuh 6 looked up from his laptop.  
  
"And I was waiting for someone to crack, it'd be shocking if no one did." Numbuh 5 added.  
  
"I'm surprised that no one's gone to a mental hospitable." Numbuh 7 nudged her brother.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Just then, the weather turned worse and it began to rain.  
  
"Oh oh. Umm, I'll meet you guys in the hall alright?" Numbuh 7 packed the remains of her lunch away and ran inside.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't Numbuh 7 wait for us?" Numbuh 3 complained as she and the other were quickly packing their things up.  
  
"You'll see." Numbuh 4 put his backpack on his back.  
  
"Attention!" Numbuh 7's voice came up on the loud speaker.  
  
"Oh." Numbuh 3 began to run to the hall with the others (A/N like at my school, when it's wet weather, you go to the hall or sometimes the gym.)  
  
"The weather has turned bad, so could all students please take shelter in either the hall or the gym. I repeat, could everyone please take shelter in either the hall or the gym, thank you."  
  
In the hall, the six friends met up.  
  
"Phew, that sure was sudden." Numbuh 7 sat down, there weren't many seats left.  
  
"Actually, by the colour of the clouds, the colour of the sky and the humidity of the air.." Numbuh 6 started, but Numbuh 7 interrupted.  
  
"Oh shoosh up will you?"  
  
They all just talked for a while until a young boy came up to them.  
  
He wore brown pants and a blue t-shirt, he also had some googles on.  
  
"Uh excuse me, but is this seat taken?" The boy pointed to the seat between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3.  
  
"No, you can sit here." Numbuh 1 offered.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know, you look familiar." Numbuh 5 took a closer look at the boy.  
  
The boy leaned back sightly.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, Hoagie, Hoagie P. ..."  
  
"GILLIAN JR.!!" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"EEP!!" Hoagie practically leapt out of his seat.  
  
"Umm, yes."  
  
Numbuh 1 placed his hand out.  
  
"Welcome back Numbuh 2." He said.  
  
"Huh? Numbuh 1? Guys?" Numbuh 2's eyes (well, uh, under his goggles) began to water.  
  
Everyone smiled.  
  
Numbuh 1 looked at everyone, "I sense a de ja vu coming up."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"7!"  
  
"6!"  
  
"5!"  
  
"4!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"1!" (They all yelled that last one.)  
  
"The Kids Next Door are back in business!"  
  
YES!! Sorry bout the wait on this one. There's probably gonna be another 1 or 2 chapters left of this story okay people? P.S Has anyone forgotten about Numbuh1's secret? 


	12. Quick Note again

ATTENTION!!  
  
I have spotted many many mistakes in my story and I would like to apologise. Okay here are a numbuh (hehe) of mistakes I'd like to list:  
  
As Numbuh 273 said, I seem to have mistook Numbuh 2's surname to be Gillian instead of Gilligan, thank you Numbuh 273 for pointing that out for me.  
  
All those spelling errors in this fic, there must be millions of them!! So I'd like to say that I guess I should read through the page before updating it.  
  
The tine line. At first, I said it was three years ago, then five, then three years ago. It is actually supposed to be about three and a half years I'd say.  
  
The first test results, the results should've been like this:  
  
1st: Brenetter Beatles  
2nd: Nigel Uno  
3rd: Wallabee Beatles  
4th: Abigail Linchon (how do you spell Numbuh 5's last name ppl?)  
  
In chapter, umm, something, Numbuh 5 says that she got fourth, but in the first chapter, Numbuh 4 is in fourth place, so I would like to correct that.  
  
If you have noticed any other mistakes (apart from the horrible spelling), please notify me, thank you.  
  
From,  
  
ceestar  
  
P.S. Would anybody like a sequel or a pre-quel, or whatever they're called. You know, so you can read about the last mission, and the good-bye party and all. Please vote or something, cause I need to know. Oh, and the next chapter will probably be very short. Just to conclude the fic.  
  
P.P.S I will still be writing Kids Next Door Fic when the next two weeks have gone by. For on the 28th I will be turning 13 and will be officially, signing out of The Kids Next Door. But, that doesn't mean I will lose my love for them, I will still support Kids Next Door, and that goes for all you out there too! You know, the KND hate teenagers because they want to grow up and really boss kids around, but what if you were a teenager that was the exact opposite, I mean, still a kid at heart? I think that all of us are, so don't be scared of turning 13, but make the most out of it before you do! 


	13. Together At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Chapter 13: Together at Last  
  
"Very impressive Numbuh 6." Numbuh 1 looked around at the new KND tree- house. "I thought the parents completely burnt this place to the ground."  
  
"Well, they did," Numbuh 6 smiled. "But with my technology, I got the tree- house up and running in no time at all. Oh, and wait till you see your rooms!"  
  
Nobody bothered to wait, they all rushed off into different directions, all headed for their own rooms.  
  
"Just like the old days." Numbuh 7 walked into her room. "My lounge, my soda bar, and my training ring, GAHH!!!" She ran around the room hugging everything. "Numbuh 6 I'm gonna give you a 'ug for that one (Australian ascent, it's gotten to me to, I don't 'ave the 'h' in words when I'm talking now)."  
  
"Sweeet!" Numbuh 5 stepped through her bead curtain 'door'. "Numbuh 5 has not seen this room in so long, and baby does it feel great to be back!!"  
  
"WOW!!" Numbuh 4's eyes widened. "YEAH! YES!" He climbed up onto his wrestling ring bed. "BRING IT ON!!" Then he pushed a button, and two robots (like the ones from OPERATION No P in the OOL.) "I 'aven't beaten up one of you guys in way too long!"  
  
"YAHH! RAINBOW MONKEYS!!" Numbuh 3 dived into her sea of stuffed animals. "THANKS NUMBUH 6!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She dived in again after popping her head out to thank her brother.  
  
"No problem." Numbuh 6 looked at his sister while leaning on the door frame.  
  
"YIPPER!!" Numbuh 2 found his gigantic pile of Yipper comics in a corner of his room. "Edition 1 thorough to.WOW!! I haven't seen these ones before, better read them now." The KND mechanic sat down and grabbed an issue of his Yipper.  
  
(I'm not sure what Numbuh 1's room looks like, seeing we've seen him have three, I'm gonna stick with the one from T.H.E.F.L.Y)  
  
"Everything's just the way I remembered it. Hmm," he looked over at a red button, then at the air vent. Then Numbuh 1 mumbled something to himself that sounded like 'that stupid fly'.  
  
Everyone then met up in the lounge room.  
  
"Well, what does everyone think?" Numbuh 6 cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I feel like I've just gone back in time!" Numbuh 7 exclaimed.  
  
"How can Numbuh 5 feel like a 13 year old, when her surroundings are of a 10 year old! Numbuh 5 loves it!"  
  
"I can finally get some pounding done, instead of being pounded." Numbuh 4 looked at his sister, who only laughed.  
  
"RAINBOW MONKEYS RAINBOW MONKEYS, ALL SO VERY ROUND AND SUPER CHUNKY..." Numbuh 3 jumped up and down, holding a purple rainbow monkey and singing that annoyingly catchy song!!  
  
"YIPPER!! How'd you get these editions Numbuh 6?" Numbuh 2 was still reading.  
  
"Neh," Numbuh 6 just shrugged.  
  
"Very well done Numbuh 6, the tree-house looks just as it use to. I believe that the Kids Next Door are back in action!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
Well, sniffle, that's the end of this story, I can't believe I'm done, please read the next chapter people. 


	14. Thank you Kids Next Door and goodbye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door, they belong to Mr. Mo Williems. I do own Brenette and Dexter, and also some other people.  
  
Thank you's.  
  
Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. In nine days, I'm turning 13, and will officially be decommissioned, so before that happens, I'd like to say a few things.  
  
Thank yous  
  
First, a great big thank you to all of you who read this. I was afraid that nobody would read my fic, and that people would think it was really dumb, but I've found out that people did read it and liked it (I hope).  
  
Now, the individual thanks.  
  
Numbuh 12/291( the one that is not signed in):  
  
You were the first person to review my story, and so I need to thank you, and for all your support through out my story.  
  
numbuh-4:  
  
You are one of my biggest fans as I have seen, and you seem to always have Numbuh 4 as a favourite character, so I thank you too for the support and compliments you have given me.  
  
numbuh-4 and ccs-lover-cq (yes it's the same numbuh-4):  
  
You two have added me onto your favourite authors list and numbuh-4 you have also added Reunion onto your favourite stories list, so I am very grateful to the two of you.  
  
HFH: I would never forget one of the best authors in the world. HFH, you have read and reviewed my story, and I am glad, but I know that I would probably never be as good an author as you are. Ladies and gentlemen, a round pf applause claps. HFH, you were one of the two authors that inspired me to write a fic for fanfiction. Even though you and JessieHeart both wrote Medabots stories, you were still my idols and inspirations, and soon enough, I will be writing a Medabots fic, I swear it!  
  
Numbah 7:  
  
You are almost a 'cousin' to me, as I call myself Numbuh 7 as well. I know you are also a fan of mine, and wish you well in your further stories.  
  
That's about all I have time for, but I'd like to thank all those who have read this again, and a special thanks to those who reviewed it. But wait! Don't think this is the last you've seen of ceestar, I'm planning a Medabots story, and a sequel to this one, so just watch out for those!  
  
Finally, as what would most likely be my last words to you all as I am still a KND operative, I would like to say this:  
  
Being a kid is the greatest, I never noticed that until two months ago, now I feel that it is too late for me to enjoy the rest of my life, for I do not want to turn into a teenager, and say fare-well to you all. So if you are still a kid, enjoy every single bit of it. Watch baby cartoons, do anything that you can still do before you turn 13. If you already have, we can't help that, but still enjoy what's of your life.  
  
Being part of the Kids Next Door these last four months, has been some of the happiest times of my life. I'm really happy that Kids Next Door won the 2001 cartooncartoon pick thingy. Even though it came two years late, and I'd still have been ten when it started in 2001 (or 11, but you know, I would've been around that age). Even though I am going to be a teenager, I will never visit the point, nor will I ever want to grow up to boss kids around, because if I ever think of that stuff, I will remind myself of the Kids Next Door.  
  
Well, that's basically all I have to say. I feel my heart beating fast, I want to cry but can't, all I can say now is:  
  
Fellow Kids Next Door, it has been my pleasure to be part of your group these past 4 months, but now I must leave, so I say thank you to you all, and good-bye.  
  
Salutes and leaves the tree-house.  
  
THANK YOU KIDS NEXT DOOR, I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS FINAL CHAPTER!! 


End file.
